


Maledetta Primavera

by lisachan



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Mi vuoi?Sempre.
Relationships: Christian Negri/Julian Negri
Kudos: 5
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Maledetta Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> My babies.
> 
> Scritta per la W6 di questa decima edizione del COWT, M3, prompt: "legame fraterno". Che tanto lo sappiamo tutti dove va a parare il legame fraterno.

Non ha mai voluto niente – e invece no, forse ha sempre voluto tutto. Forse semplicemente non riusciva ad articolare i suoi stessi desideri, non riusciva a trovare loro un ordine, si ammassavano all’interno della sua testa, caotici, gommosi, soffocandolo. 

Ricorda che da piccolo ogni tanto si metteva a pancia in su sul letto e poi si premeva il cuscino sul viso. Forte. Forte. Il suo cervello in debito di ossigeno cominciava a girare a velocità tripla, gli offriva un banchetto di colori, nutrimento senza gusto, senza peso, che lo faceva sentire pieno come avesse mangiato per ore, pieno fin quasi alla nausea, e quando sollevava il cuscino quel primo fiotto d’aria pura nei polmoni era tagliente, doloroso, bruciante, bellissimo. Restava lì con gli occhi semichiusi ad ansimare, una mano sulla pancia, l’altra abbandonata lungo il fianco, mentre la luce opalescente del giorno continuava a danzargli davanti al viso. 

In quei momenti, ancora non lo comprendeva pienamente, ma pensava a suo fratello. Christian era un flash violento inaspettato e cattivo, poteva rovinargli la giornata o renderla indimenticabile. La sua assenza lasciava solchi, la sua presenza crateri. Esplodeva continuamente, una supernova inesauribile, e lo strascico radioattivo della sua esplosione proseguiva per giorni, settimane, mesi. Julian ne subiva l’impatto e le conseguenze, e ne voleva ancora perché l’intensità della sua luce dava un senso all’oscurità della casa. Va bene vivere così, si diceva, in ombra, nell’ansia, appeso all’incertezza cronica della sua instabile famiglia, va bene, ne vale la pena, per quegli istanti di luce abbagliante che passo in compagnia di mio fratello.

Ha sempre pensato di poter restare la piccola remora attaccata all’enorme squalo che suo fratello è stato fin dal giorno in cui è venuto al mondo, ma la piccola remora ha una piccola remora, dentro di sé, che vuole di più. Un inquilino fastidioso che si risveglia nella notte, che si accende quando Christian, ubriaco e febbricitante di desiderio, si infila nella sua stanza, e poi sotto le coperte, al suo fianco.

La meccanica della loro relazione è confusa, adesso, Julian lo aspetta a casa come una fidanzata dell’anteguerra, Christian esce, poi rientra, poi riesce, ritorna ancora, non è mai in sé, quando è in sé piange, quando non piange soffre, alle volte soffre anche quando piange, non c’è fine all’abisso di tristezza in cui è precipitato, e Julian non può curarlo, è uno sforzo superiore alle sue capacità, troppo più di quanto può chiedere alle sue esili braccia, e perciò per la maggior parte del tempo attende. Tanto, lo sa, il bisogno di Christian prima o poi finirà per manifestarsi, e lo farà in termini inequivocabili, e a quel punto il suo corpo dovrà solo dare una risposta, e la risposta sarà positiva, un assenso ovvio, il sì esistenziale nel quale tutto il suo essere si apre di fronte alla domanda chiusa che gli occhi di Christian si trascinano dietro come uno strascico.

_Mi vuoi?_

_Sempre._

Christian gli scivola accanto. È tardi – Julian non sa quanto, ma la luna ha compiuto un arco perfetto, fuori dalla finestra, e lui l’ha osservata spostarsi, centimetro dopo centimetro, e adesso non c’è più. Devono essere passate ore. Conto rapido delle ore della sua vita che ha passato in spasmodica attesa di suo fratello: troppe.

Si volta a guardarlo, il suo odore lo colpisce in pieno volto. Sudore, alcool, l’odore di uno sconosciuto attaccato alla pelle. “Cri…?” sussurra. Christian gli preme una mano sulla bocca.

“Ti prego non parlare fammi solo sentire come sei,” dice senza virgole.

Julian deglutisce. Annuisce lentamente. Christian espira come se lui lo avesse appena salvato da una condanna a morte con quel minuscolo cenno di assenso. Poi la sua mano si muove. Indice e medio indugiano sulle labbra, ma solo per un istante. Seguono il profilo del suo viso, poi quello della gola. Giocano a girare intorno al pomo d’adamo, lo superano, scendono veloci sopra la maglietta e poi ci si infilano sotto, e lì ricominciano a muoversi piano. La linea retta del suo fianco. La spianata monodimensionale della sua pancia. L’indice che si infila nell’ombelico. Poi esce. Poi ritorna dentro. Simula una penetrazione impossibile e lo fa rabbrividire. La pelle in quel punto è sensibile, Julian serra le cosce e geme e Christian si accende. Preme forte per un istante, poi ritrae il dito ed espira, tornando ad accarezzargli la pancia. Julian inspira ed espira come se stesse per morire.

La mano sale ancora. Raggiunge il petto, si appoggia per un attimo al suo sterno, poi vira verso sinistra. Un dito gira attorno al capezzolo. Gira e gira e non lo tocca mai. Julian si morde il labbro inferiore. Il suo corpo lo tradisce. Voleva annullare qualsiasi bisogno fisico per concentrarsi interamente su Christian, ma più si concentra più il bisogno fisico emerge prepotente. _Toccamitoccamitoccami, oh, Dio, schiacciami come un bottone, fammi saltare in aria._

Christian gli stringe un capezzolo fra le dita. Strofina. Strofina. Julian geme a voce più alta, un suono liquido e sporco che scivola dritto fra le cosce di Christian, che si eccita subito. Julian lo sente crescere e indurirsi contro il fianco. I pantaloncini leggeri che indossa non fanno niente per isolarlo. I jeans di Christian nemmeno.

“Dimmi Juli dimmi dimmi dimmelo ti piace?” biascica biascica biascica senza soluzione di continuità.

A Julian piace. A Julian piace troppo.

“Non fermarti,” sussurra. Ha paura di lui e ha paura di se stesso e tutta la paura del mondo non basta a fargli smettere di volerlo. Dev’esserci una diagnosi per questo. Un quadro clinico.

Christian emette un suono che ha poco di umano e troppo di animale per non essere oltraggiosamente seducente. Julian ansima mentre la mano di suo fratello scivola in passo e si infila oltre l’elastico del suoi pantaloncini. Non indossa biancheria sotto e nello scoprirlo Christian geme a sua volta, un suono spezzato e disperato che accompagna le sue dita che, senza inibizioni, si chiudono attorno al suo sesso ancora molle. Lo accarezza piano e il corpo di Julian si risveglia poco a poco. Ogni volta che lo sfiora, suo fratello gli porta la primavera sulla pelle. Quando si allontana resta solo il gelo – alle volte così intenso da fargli rimpiangere di aver mai voluto godere del suo calore. Eppure non lo allontana mai, ogni volta che torna. Forse perché a livello inconscio riconosce l’inesorabilità del trascorrere delle stagioni. Forse perché semplicemente non può fare a meno di volerlo. Un albero rinuncerebbe al dolce peso di fiori e frutti se potesse scegliere? Anche sapendo che di lì a qualche mese di lui non resterà altro che uno scheletro?

“Come sei piccolo come sei carino diocristo mi vuoi toccare?”

A Julian sembra di non aver mai voluto nient’altro. Allunga una mano alla cieca, non sa nemmeno come muoversi. Christian, pratico e sicuro nella sua totale follia, si sbottona i pantaloni e gli mette l’uccello in mano, tieni, adesso è tuo, giocaci, piccino. Julian si inumidisce le labbra e tiene gli occhi chiusi. Prova a stringere le dita attorno all’asta, la prima volta non ci riesce, poi trova il modo. È duro come un’arma, lo terrorizza perché immagina quanto male possa fare, e ancora di più perché immagina l’estasi che seguirebbe quel dolore, l’istante di assoluta completezza che attraverserebbe nel sentirlo dentro. Non vuole scoprire come sarebbe sentirlo davvero – ha troppa paura di cosa scoprirebbe una volta che lui fosse uscito di nuovo. Ha paura del vuoto straziante che seguirebbe il suo abbandono. Ha paura di non riuscire più a riconoscere la propria forma senza la sua piantata di forza dentro di sé. Quindi lo tiene fuori – ma, Dio, quanto lo vorrebbe dentro.

La mano di suo fratello non si ferma – come mai nessuna parte di suo fratello si ferma. Fermarsi per lui è una sconfitta, è il momento in cui i demoni lo assalgono. Se vuole continuare a fuggire, non può spegnersi. Quindi lo accarezza, lo stringe, gioca, rallenta, poi va veloce, si ferma un istante che lo fa disperare, poi lo lascia andare e Julian si chiede cosa voglia fare, e la domanda resta lì sospesa per il tempo che serve alle dita di Christian per insinuarsi fra le sue natiche – un tempo brevissimo.

“No,” mugola lui, stringendogli le cosce attorno al polso, “No, lì no.”

“Ti prego ti prego ti prego.”

“No, lì no,” Julian insiste, ma non riesce a smettere di muoversi, sa benissimo che le sue parole e le reazioni del suo corpo non combaciano, stridono, lo sa lui e lo sa Christian, che ha imparato a leggerle senza possibilità di errore.

“Lasciati toccare ti scongiuro se non lo faccio impazzirò ne sono certo.”

Non è nemmeno una minaccia, non è un ricatto, è la pura e semplice conseguenza di una privazione. Julian schiude le gambe, gli lascia via libera. Gli trema il respiro, sta per scappargli il cuore dalla bocca, Christian tocca la sua apertura, la tocca piano, la accarezza appena, e dietro le palpebre di Julian esplodono fuochi d’artificio di un bagliore accecante. Gli si alza la voce, geme sporco di nuovo, si vergogna, “Fallo di nuovo.”

Christian gli si spinge contro una volta, poi due. Aspetta che lui lo allontani, Julian non lo fa, e allora lui riprende a muoversi. Ondeggia contro il suo fianco e nel mentre lo accarezza, non tenta neanche di entrargli dentro, “non ti faccio niente,” gli mormora addosso, “non ti faccio niente niente niente voglio solo toccarti così.”

_Toccami così, toccami in qualunque modo tu voglia_ , è la sua preghiera arresa. Julian cede, non resiste più. Si strofina contro di lui, contrae i muscoli, cerca di catturargli un dito, nella testa ha solo una parola, _dentro dentro dentro_ , ma Christian è attento, non si lascia prendere, resta fuori, sulla soglia, e Julian lo detesta perché gli dà tutto meno l’unica cosa che lo renderebbe libero. Così lo tiene al guinzaglio, ogni giorno gli dà da bere una goccia di piacere un po’ più intenso, sapendo benissimo che Julian tornerà a succhiarlo, come da piccolo, ogni volta, tornava a succhiare lo zucchero dai gambi dei gelsomini in giardino, nonostante l’amaro che gli restava sulla lingua quando inevitabilmente finiva per morderli.

La mano di suo fratello trema, la punta del dito quasi scivola oltre l’anello serrato dei suoi muscoli quando Christian viene senza controllo fra le sue dita e il suo fianco scoperto. Julian continua a toccarlo, ogni tocco un brivido per entrambi. Si copre le dita del suo seme. Vorrebbe portarle alla bocca, lasciare Christian con un’immagine che lo inseguirebbe in qualsiasi altro letto decidesse di frequentare. Ma poi ha paura e non lo fa. Si tende tutto, invece, e quando Christian torna per un misero secondo a stringergli l’uccello fra le dita viene senza controllo anche lui, piegandosi in due, i fianchi che scattano in avanti.

Christian gli sorride sul collo, un sorriso a labbra dischiuse, un sorriso bagnato, che dura per un istante e poi scompare. L’onda si ritira, l’eccitazione è passata, a coprirli entrambi adesso restano solo le lenzuola e un velo umidiccio di senso di colpa.

“Non andartene,” lo implora Julian. È la sua unica richiesta.

Ovviamente, Christian scivola via.


End file.
